


It was Over

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble written for checkmated about the word escape.





	It was Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was done and that was that. Part of him couldn’t believe that after seven years it was over. He even checked under his bed for Death Eaters.  All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and order a sandwich. For the first time in his life he could escape into his dreams. He realized that tonight would be the first nightmare-free night. He could get into his bed and dream about what other men dreamt about. He could dream about Ginny without her head twisting and turning into Voldemort which was a passion-killer. It made him laugh to think that tonight would be the first night he could snore deeply and soundly like Ron. It felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders.  As he slipped into his pyjamas he saw Ron crying silently into his pillow. Harry’s freedom had come at a high cost. A lump formed in his throat when he thought about Fred.  


End file.
